Biss Talk SHow episode 2: Kuzco and Ariel
by Alannaflower
Summary: In a nutshell, HottieXX, Wendi, Kelsey and KK are at it AGAIN, the guest this time being Kuzco and Ariel.


Ok people... Here is the Episode 2 of Because I said So (BISS). It may not make you laugh, but you WILL go to the bathroom after reading one more story anyways.  
  
Hosts: HottieX_X, Wendi (AKA Mourning Viper), Kelsey, and the Producer KK.. special appearances by Arile and Kuzco  
  
HottieX_X: How are we all today, audience?  
  
*Audience whistles and hollers with delight.*  
  
Wendi: WEEE! Lets get to the chase.  
  
KK: WHAT CHASE?? I was unaware nthere was a rabbit chase! *gets her gun* Lets hunt the little furry thing!  
  
HottieX_X: I am sorry, we're not really talking about your brain here, KK. She means our gues, the chase. GET IT?  
  
KK: *Shrugs.*No......  
  
Wendi: Forget we asked. My lobsters shall avenge you.   
  
HottieX_X: Anyways....Our first guest is Kuzco,the Llama/Emperor from The Emperor's New Groove! *Applause*   
  
Wendi: *Stares off into space* Umm...Kuzco isn't here right now...  
  
HottieX_X: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM???  
  
Kelsey: lets just say, hes gone to a better place...*looks down*  
  
HottieX_X: YOU KILLED HIM???  
  
Wendi: MEEP! Well, I sicced my lobster army on him, and, well....  
  
Kelsey: Its not as bad as you think!  
  
KK: Let the boy talk! *leans against camera pole*  
  
HottieX_X: KK, are you drunk?  
  
KK: No..i mean, yes, officer, I mean.....no...there IS no marijuana in the trunk of my car, sir.  
  
Kelsey: Someone woke up with no brain this morning.  
  
KK: No dude, i just am drugged-up...i mean, tired...  
  
HottieX_X: Shannon, please confiscate KK please, and get a substitute producer!!!  
  
Shannon Moore: Fine....  
  
*shannon grabs KK and carries her out the emergency exit.*  
  
Shannon: We can't find anyone to be producer....  
  
Wendi: NOOO! Save us Shanny!  
  
HottieX_X: Let me get this straight...we have no producer or guest? This sucks!  
  
Kelsey: Its not like we planned on actually having Kuzco here...he is kinda snobby...  
  
HottieX_X: But without guests, our ratings drop!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wendi: OH LORD SHANNY!!!!!  
  
*Chaos ensues....until someone knocks on the dressing-room door*  
  
Wendi: Oh Lobsters, who is it?  
  
*Lobsters scurry to the door and try to open it. Sadly, they have no thumbs, so the mission is obsolete.*  
  
Kelsey: I'll get it.  
  
*Kelsey opens the door to find Kuzco the Emperor, hog-tied to a chair.*  
  
HottieX_X: Wendi, we have your lobsters to blame.  
  
Wendi: *sniffles* Oh fine.  
  
Kelsey: Come on in Kuzco! *applause*  
  
Kuzco: Hey hey everybody whats shaking? Besides KK's booty.  
  
KK: WATCH YOUR TONGUE MOM!  
  
Wendi: My lobsters obviously did a good job with this one.. *Strokes lobster's head...* Good lobster...  
  
HottieX_X: I'll untie you, Kuzco.  
  
*HottieX_X unties Kuzco, and he shuffles to sit in the guest seat.*  
  
Kelsey: So, Kuzco, how are you today?  
  
Kuzco: I was hog-tied to a chair! How do ya think I feel?  
  
Kelsey: Never mind, then.  
  
HottieX_X: So, how is the life in...wherever you live?  
  
Kuzco: Better than here. I don't think i am hog-tied in my palace.  
  
Wendi: Forget she asked.  
  
KK: Forget who asked, Daddy?  
  
HottieX_X: Ignore her. Please.  
  
Kuzco: Ok.  
  
Kelsey: Who's our other guest?  
  
Wendi: I believe it is Ariel.....weeee!  
  
Kuzco: I have to share a stage with ARIEL? THE MERMAID?  
  
HottieX_X: *nods.*  
  
Kuzco: AND IN WHAT UNIVERSE DID I AGREE THAT?  
  
Kelsey: Duh...this one.  
  
Wendi: The lobsters are good fiends with her, me believes.  
  
KK: I don't believe in the universe.....*mumbles to herself*  
  
Kuzco: Why don't we talk about ME instead?  
  
HottieX_X: Actually, it says on the schedule we should only spend 5 minutes with you. I think your time is WAY up.  
  
Kelsey: So fans, give it up for ARIEL THE MERMAID!   
  
Wendi: She's on legs now, donchaknow...  
  
Kuzco: HAHAHA!  
  
*Ariel walks in and hits head on lamp that is hanging from cieling...rubs her head and feels guilty of her stupidity.*  
  
Ariel: Sorry, I can be dumb.  
  
HottieX_X: So, how are husband Eric and baby Melody doing?  
  
Ariel: Just great! Although we have built a seawall to keep the dangers of the ocean from Melody.  
  
Wendi: Why the restriction?  
  
Ariel: Why should I tell you?  
  
Kelsey: Because she ASKED! And this is a TALK show...duh.  
  
HottieX_X: Ok, next subject:Who do you love more, Melody or Eric?  
  
KK: PICK THE HOTTIE!  
  
Kelsey: Pick the one who you like!  
  
Wendi: Thats kinda what HottieX_X said.  
  
HottieX_X: So...who will it be?  
  
Ariel: I hate them both.  
  
All people onstage: WHAT?  
  
Kuzco:*dances around* I knew she was a ~beep~, i knew it, I knew it...  
  
Ariel: They both annoy me. Plus, living with one person all your life? Thats b/s!  
  
HottieX_X: NO CUSSING, PLEASE! There are little viewers, ya know.  
  
Kelsey: Duh, I knew.  
  
HottieX_X: I wasn't talking to you.  
  
Wendi: Don't be mean.  
  
HottieX_X: I'm not.  
  
Ariel: Anyways, I didn't cuss... the machine didn't beep it.  
  
Kuzco: I knew she was a ~beep~!  
  
HottieX_X: STOP CUSSING!  
  
Kelsey and Wendi: Anyways, thats it fo our show! Next time, be prepared to meet Dory, the fish who starred in Finding Nemo! See ya! 


End file.
